


Последняя воля Сноука

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Post TFA, Snoke Ships It, Snoke deserves better, Snoke kills Palpatine, sex as punishment, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Прежде чем отправиться на Экзегол, Сноук решил убедиться, что Кайло нашел свою любовь.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Последняя воля Сноука

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snoke's Last Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090101) by [lengfeiLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee). 



> Special thanks to lengfeiLee for allowing this translation.  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

Сноук знал, что его время на исходе.

Созданный в результате эксперимента в одном из резервуаров Экзегола, он был обречен на более короткую жизнь, чем особи, рожденные естественным образом.

Сноук любил цветы. У некоторых растений период цветения составлял всего несколько дней, а у других — месяцы и даже больше, но вне зависимости от того, как долго длилось цветение, он чувствовал, что они были «настоящими».

Что значит «быть настоящим»? Он много раз спрашивал себя, но так и не нашел ответа. Все, что он знал: конечности несовершенных экспериментальных клонов, плавающие в прозрачных резервуарах. Токсичный запах растворов, заполняющий пустынную лабораторию. Он не осмеливался спросить своего номинального творца, бывшего императора Палпатина. Того интересовали только собственные грандиозные планы и надежда на скорое возвращение, и он не собирался отвечать своему искусственно созданному ученику как настоящий учитель. Сноук был его клоном. Он обладал силой Палпатина, но абсолютно не понимал живых существ, пока не «познакомился» с Беном Соло — так называемым Кайло Реном.

Палпатин приказал ему переманить колеблющегося юношу на Темную сторону. Сноук вторгся в сознание юного Скайуокера и впервые узнал, насколько существа, рожденные естественным путем, сложны и интересны, хрупки и сильны, переполнены радостью, злостью и горем.

Миссия прошла гладко. Бен Соло доверял ему все больше и больше. Он жаловался Сноуку на авторитарность матери, равнодушие отца и нерешительность дяди и наставника. Сноук делал вид, что утешает молодого Соло, как того требовал Император, и одновременно восхищался количеством кровных родственников, имевшихся у молодого человека. Сноук не мог удержаться от размышлений о том, какой была бы его собственная семья.

Сноук оправдал ожидания своего создателя. Он успешно превратил наивного Бена Соло в жестокого Кайло Рена. Так он обзавелся собственным учеником. Когда он впервые увидел Кайло, тот бросился к нему в объятия. «Наконец-то ты здесь, сын», — невольно подумал Сноук. В следующий миг он испытал потрясение, осознав свою мысль. Сноук никогда не ставил под сомнение приказы своего творца, никогда не считал неправильной свою предопределенную судьбу, но в тот момент его устои пошатнулись.

Кайло был достоин фамилии Скайуокер: талантливый, умный, не сдерживаемый джедайскими догмами, он быстро учился под руководством Сноука. Тот сменил маску и теперь играл роль строгого наставника, пытаясь усилить Темную сторону Кайло порицаниями, холодностью и презрением. Однако в глубине души он радовался каждому успеху Кайло и переживал из-за каждой его неудачи. Сноук был одновременно учителем и отцовской фигурой, и грудь его распирало от неподдающихся описанию эмоций. Казалось, теперь он понял, что такое «быть настоящим». «Настоящими» могут быть тысячи цветов, разбросанных по всей планете, или необъяснимая, неудержимо растущая привязанность.

Необъяснимая… Неукротимая… Перекошенное лицо Сноука тронула легкая улыбка. Его невинный ученик думал, что может замаскировать свои чувства раздражением. Однако он не мог винить молодого магистра Рен. Ведь сам Кайло неоднократно сомневался и отрицал собственные чувства. Что касается другого участника этих неопределенных отношений, самого молодого генерала Первого ордена, то его чувства оставались неизвестны.

Впрочем, Сноуку предстояло вскоре это выяснить.

Звук открывшейся двери тронного зала прервал его размышления. Они вошли бок о бок, не говоря ни слова. Перед троном Кайло Рен преклонил колено, а генерал Хакс встал по стойке смирно.

— Верховный лидер.

— Вы успешно доставили Кайло Рена, генерал, — кивнул Сноук и снова повернулся к своему ученику. — Подними голову!

Кайло подчинился. Рана на правой щеке была зашита. Из-за другой раны, скрытой под черной одеждой, он слегка дрожал всем телом.

— Ты разочаровал меня: позволил девчонке сбежать! Она уже могла добраться до Люка Скайуокера!

— Учитель, я…

— Посмотри на себя, ты жалок. Ребенок, прячущийся под маской и играющий в Дарта Вейдера, — Сноук изображал разочарование. Он знал, кем является девчонка, ведь у них было одинаковое происхождение. С момента пробуждения ее Силы он знал, что от него скоро избавятся. В конце концов, старый Император получил наследника, о котором всегда мечтал, — свою внучку. И Кайло действительно был жалок: он слепо терзался чувством вины, хоть и не должен был.

Кайло злобно уставился на него, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу, чтобы подавить кипящие внутри эмоции. Генерал, стоящий поодаль, самодовольно посмотрел на него. Но стоило Сноуку перевести взгляд, как самодовольство в глазах Хакса сменилось беспокойством.

— И вы, генерал Хакс. Ваша небрежность стоила нам Старкиллера!

— Верховный лидер, признаю, я виноват в том, что вовремя не вычислил предателя, но Рен…

— Довольно! — Сноук резко выпрямился во весь рост. Преторианцы одновременно подняли оружие. Сноук жестом приказал им оставаться на месте. — С кем я разговариваю? С магистром рыцарей Рен и генералом Первого ордена или парой бешеных псов?

Оба промолчали.

— Если в вас осталась хоть капля достоинства командиров, вы примете наказание, как положено командирам.

Сноук заметил, что оба вздрогнули.

— Как пожелаете, учитель.

— Я принимаю наказание за свою ошибку, Верховный лидер.

— Хорошо, — Сноук разрешил ученику подняться, а затем двинулся к выходу из тронного зала. Сбитые с толку Кайло и Хакс последовали за ним. Они знали, что за тронным залом находятся кабинет и спальня Верховного лидера. Неужели Сноук собирался пытать их лично? Но даже в этом случае не было необходимости пачкать личные покои.

Спальня Сноука выглядела одновременно роскошно и угнетающе. Высота потолка была практически как в тронном зале. Отделка выполнена в черном, красном и золотом цветах.

Большую часть каюты занимала кровать — на которой могли разместиться пять человек, — заправленная черным постельным бельем. Сноук сел в кресло напротив нее и положил ладонь на низкий столик рядом.

— Можете приступать.

Кайло и Хакс переглянулись.

— При всем уважении, Верховный лидер, в чем состоит наше наказание?

Сноук не сдержал усмешки:

— Позвольте мне выразиться более конкретно. Генерал, вы можете начать раздевать моего ученика, а ты — генерала, Кайло Рен.

Слова Сноука эхом отдались в ушах Кайло и Хакса. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и быстро отвернулись.

— Верховный лидер, думаю, произошло недоразумение…

— Это вы недоразумение, генерал Хакс! Вы поклялись принять наказание с честью. Если вы в состоянии жить с клеймом неудачника, что мешает пережить легкое унижение? Или вы собираетесь ослушаться моего приказа? — Сноук поднял руку, и Хакс тут же почувствовал, как ему сдавило горло. Услышав судорожный вздох, Кайло тут же обернулся. Тревога ясно читалась на его лице.

Кайло шагнул вперед, приближаясь к Хаксу, тот инстинктивно отшатнулся, забыв о невидимой удавке на шее, и сухо закашлялся. Кайло потянулся к форменной пряжке ремня и легко ее расстегнул. Та с глухим стуком упала на пол. Генерал, казалось, очнулся от этого звука и непроизвольно схватил Кайло за руки, уже начавшие расстегивать воротник кителя.

— У нас нет выбора, Хакс, — прошептал Кайло. — И ты можешь извлечь выгоду из этой ситуации.

Хакс медленно потянулся к поясу Кайло. Его пальцы случайно коснулись светового меча, и Хаксу пришла в голову идея исподтишка ударить им соперника. А если не удастся, то в правом рукаве у него припрятан клинок. Уж лучше покончить с собой, чем подвергнуться такому унижению.

— Не делай этого, пожалуйста, — сказал Кайло и, неожиданно отцепив световой меч, с силой отбросил его подальше от Хакса, затем стремительным движением вытащил спрятанный в рукаве клинок. Хакс внезапно понял, что совершил крупную ошибку, обдумывая свои планы рядом с человеком, читающим мысли.

— Это не наказание! Во всяком случае, для тебя! — Хакс наотмашь ударил Кайло. Под действием отдачи и вдобавок собственных эмоций Хакс потерял равновесие и свалился на кровать. Он сознательно повышал голос. Ему было плевать, что он разозлит Сноука. Тот знал о намерениях Хакса, но решил не придавать им значения.

Для Кайло внезапный удар по раненной щеке стал неожиданностью. Он уже собирался ударить в ответ, но остановился, увидев растрепанного и трясущегося генерала на постели.

— Можешь не верить мне, но я не хочу твоего унижения, тем более не хочу унижать тебя сам, — Кайло осторожно приблизился к Хаксу, встав на колени между его ног.

— Давай покончим с этим как можно быстрее, а потом я помогу тебе забыть, обещаю, — сказал он с болью в голосе.

— Ну уж нет, дорогой ученик, — хрипло рассмеялся Сноук. — Пусть этот урок научит вас сотрудничать.

Кайло вцепился в простыню. Мягкая черная ткань собралась в складки между пальцами. Он много раз представлял себе первый секс с любимым генералом, но никогда не ожидал такого. Кайло недооценил Сноука. Вероятно, хитрый темный форсъюзер обнаружил его тайные чувства к сопернику и сокомандующему. Вынуждая их заняться сексом, он полностью лишал Кайло возможности признаться. После всего Хакс никогда не увидит его настоящего и тем паче не примет его чувства.

Вдруг он ощутил прикосновение к лицу холодных пальцев: Хакс снял перчатки и провел по щеке Кайло, избегая притрагиваться к длинной ране.

— Ты прав. Все хорошо, — неопределенно произнес Хакс.

Кайло не совсем понял, что Хакс имел в виду, но знал, что в какой-то степени его приняли.

На радостях Кайло поцеловал Хакса, и тот ответил на поцелуй.

Вещь за вещью одежда снималась холодными гибкими пальцами и невидимой Силой.

Увидев кровоточащую рану на боку Кайло, Хакс остановился:

— Они поплатятся за это.

Кайло глянул на Хакса обычно равнодушные и холодные зеленые глаза генерала сейчас были полны нежности.

Он взял Хакса за руку и поцеловал ее.

— Поплатятся. Мы их уничтожим. Вместе, — пообещал Кайло.

Сноук с удовлетворением наблюдал, как два обнаженных тела переплетаются воедино, свободно открываясь друг другу. Сила волновалась между ними. Хотя один из них не был чувствителен к ней, Сноук явственно ощущал, что их силовые поля прочно слились, объединились и стали неделимыми.

Такой должна быть настоящая связь?

Палпатин приказал ему связать в Силе Кайло и девчонку. Он этого не сделает. Слишком много искусственности, фальши и лжи. Перед смертью он хотел защитить и увидеть как можно больше настоящей жизни.

— Очень хорошо, мой ученик. Ты наконец прозрел. Почувствуй его. Почувствуй всей своей силой. Он тебе не враг.

— Вы правы, учитель.

Кайло стиснул потное тело в руках.

— Тогда кто он?

— Моя вторая половина, моя судьба, моя любовь.

Сноук кивнул, довольный ответом. Он двинул пальцем, накрывая слившуюся воедино пару мягким одеялом, под которым размылись очертания их тел.

Достал из ящика стола датапад с записанной голограммой, положил на кресло и тихо вышел из комнаты.

Сноук оглянулся, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на молодого человека, которого давно считал своим единственным сыном.

Палпатин скоро узнает, что он не подчинился приказу. Нужно торопиться.

Сноук не страдал от жалости к себе, он даже чувствовал радость.

Ему больше нечему учить Кайло. Его мальчик вырос.

Под руководством Кайло и его любовника алые знамена Первого ордена будут развеваться по всей Галактике.

Его Первого ордена, а не Последнего ордена психованного старого зомби.

***

Когда Кайло и Хакс прибыли на Экзегол, битва была окончена.

В развалинах ситхского храма останки Императора Палпатина сломанной куклой свисали с машины. Перед ним лежало обожженное тело Сноука. Он скрючился на полу, вытянув руки ладонями вверх в сторону Палпатина.

Кайло и Хакс долго молчали.

В конце концов Кайло опустился на колени и сорвал с себя плащ, чтобы накрыть труп Сноука.

— И что мы теперь будем делать? — Хакс положил руку на плечо Кайло. Тот с трудом сдерживал слезы.

— Заберем моего учителя домой, — ответил новый Верховный лидер.


End file.
